Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2}{2p - 9} \times \dfrac{8p}{6}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 2 \times 8p } { (2p - 9) \times 6}$ $y = \dfrac{16p}{12p - 54}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{8p}{6p - 27}$